theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sheerlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler
Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler is the 27th episode of VeggieTales. It was released on March 11, 2006 on DVD and VHS format, and reprinted on DVD in January 29, 2008 with the preview for 3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster. This is also the last episode in the series to be released on VHS and the second video to have the 2002–present Big Idea logo. Plot In the first story, knight Don Quixote (Archibald Asparagus) dreams he is facing three Peas in a world made of cooking utensils and foods. He and his best friend Poncho work in a Spanish restaurant of Cafe LaMancha. However, Jean Claude comes in to inform the duo of a new restaurant opening across the street called "The Food Factory", the most successful restaurant in the world. Don is sure they will go out of businesses. Don assumes his latest dream has informed him to try different themes to win back their customers. This fails, and shortly after, the Food Factory manager offers Poncho a job at the Food Factory. Poncho refuses. Don's next dream convinces him to attack the Food Factory, only to end up in jail. While visiting Don in prison, Poncho learns that salsa is causing Don's bad dreams. He weans Don off the salsa. The next morning, Don claims he slept well. Sheriff Bob claims that he will let Don go if he quits the salsa. Poncho has an idea to open their restaurant for breakfast, as the Food Factory does not open until lunchtime. The second story opens up to Sheerluck (Larry the Cucumber)'and Watson arriving at Doylie's Cafe to great applause. Both of them claim they have their latest case wrapped up. However, Sheerluck takes all the credit, upsetting Watson. After leaving, Scooter (As a running gag, his Scottish/English accent is so thick that not even his fellow Englishmen can understand him) informs the duo of a plot to steal the Golden Ruler. At the palace, they meet up with the prime minister and find clues. The police, Fish and Chips, want to solve the case themselves. Back at Doylie's, when Sheerluck takes the credit again for finding the clues, Watson leaves, saying to Sheerluck, "When you want to start treating me like a friend, come talk to me." VHS Opening # FBI Warning # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Teaser # Gideon: A Lesson in Trusting God Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Lord of the Beans Trailer # VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live Trailer # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer # VeggieTales Lessons Promo DVD Viewing Options * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes * Sheerluck and the Super Sleuth * Studio Commentary * Character Commentary * Art Gallery * Studio Store Bob and Larry's Playhouse * Trivia Questions * Veggie Karaoke (Gated Community) * Interactive Storybook (Sheerluck Holmes and the Hounds of Baker Street) * Sheerluck's Mystery Adventure Game * Family Fun Activities (Watson's Family Activity) * Family Recipes (Bean Dip of LaMancha) * How to Draw (Sheerluck Holmes and Pancho) * DVD-ROM Features Previews Original Release * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Gideon: A Lesson in Trusting God * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * VeggieTales Lessons * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * VeggieTales Catalog Characters * Larry the Cucumber as Sheerluck Holmes * Bob the Tomato as Dr. Watson * Archibald Asparagus as Prime Minister * Mr. Nezzer as Bill Trout (F.I.S.H.) * Mr. Lunt as John Spud (C.H.I.P.S.) * Scooter Carrot as Scotland Yard Policeman * Pa Grape as King of England * Madame Blueberry as Queen * Jerry Gourd as Customer * Jimmy Gourd as Philipe * Clones Unnamed England Woman Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Gated Community * Call On Us Explanations * A locksmith is someone who makes keys, and can also copy them if the person loses them. * "Hurts like the Dickens" is a old way of saying "Ow, that hurts!" The term "dickens" means devil. People assume it means Charles Dickens, but the term was first invented during Shakespeare's era. Home Video Releases VHS * Word Entertainment (original release) * Sony Wonder (original release) DVD * Word Entertainment (original release) * Sony Wonder (original release) * Word Entertainment (January 29, 2008) Blu-ray * VeggieTales Blu-ray (September 13, 2011) VHS Opening # FBI Warning # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Teaser # Gideon: A Lesson in Trusting God Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Lord of the Beans Trailer # VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live Trailer # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer # VeggieTales Lessons Promo DVD Viewing Options * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes * Sheerluck and the Super Sleuth * Studio Commentary * Character Commentary * Art Gallery * Studio Store Bob and Larry's Playhouse * Trivia Questions * Veggie Karaoke (Gated Community) * Interactive Storybook (Sheerluck Holmes and the Hounds of Baker Street) * Sheerluck's Mystery Adventure Game * Family Fun Activities (Watson's Family Activity) * Family Recipes (Bean Dip of LaMancha) * How to Draw (Sheerluck Holmes and Pancho) * DVD-ROM Features Previews Original Release * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Gideon: A Lesson in Trusting God * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * VeggieTales Lessons * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live 2007 Reprint * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * God Made You Special * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Veggie Library 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * VeggieTales Catalog Trivia * This is the last episode Joseph Sapulich worked on. * This is the last episode of VeggieTales to be released on VHS. This is also the first episode the current Big Idea closing bumper is used. * This is the first time the jail cell is seen in broad daylight. In previous episodes, we only see it during the night. * This is the first episode to not have the What Have We Learned, but instead have a different song as it was stolen by the Sporks in the previous episode. * On the Smile of a Child broadcast, this is the last episode to be in the 4:3 screen format. * Transcript Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * VegTrek01.PNG * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * BellyButton60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryasSven.png * RumorWeedDefeated.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SheerluckHolmes1.png * DonQuixoteKnight.jpg * BurgerFlying.png * TheFoodFactory.png * PanchoSteamSides.png * Burgers.png * CheckerboardWrecked.png * NezzerFoodFactoryManager.png * FoodFactoryDream.png * Don'sSleepwear.png * JailCell.png * FrenchPeasLaMancha.png * GatedCommunity1.png * GatedCommunity2.png * GatedCommunity3.png * GatedCommunity4.png * GatedCommunity5.png * GatedCommunity6.png * GatedCommunity7.png * GatedCommunity8.png * GatedCommunity9.png * GatedCommunity10.png * GatedCommunity11.png * GatedCommunity12.png * GatedCommunity13.png * GatedCommunity14.png * GatedCommunity15.png * GatedCommunity16.png * GatedCommunity17.png * GatedCommunity18.png * GatedCommunity19.png * GatedCommunity20.png * GatedCommunity21.png * GatedCommunity21.png * GatedCommunity23.png * JimmyJerrySheerluck.png * GlassesofMilk.png * ScallionThreePiano.png * Pic 3395.jpg * 6ebe7222ac2ce852cd7f6471adbfa796.jpg * BuckinghamPalace.png * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler 1985467.jpg * AnvilOnHead.png * France.png * GoldenRuler.png * SheerluckHolmesandtheGoldenRuler.png * MountRushmore.png * QwertySheerluck.png * SheerluckHolmesLarryboy2.png * SheerluckHolmesLarryboy.png VeggieTales Collection 1 - 10 DVDs Episodes # Sumo of the Opera # Madame Blueberry # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Lord of the Beans # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle the Kindly Viking # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # The Ballad of Little Joe # King George and the Ducky # Duke and the Great Pie War Fun Facts * The front box cover shows a still from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", but that episode isn't in this DVD box set. Although this episode was released in March 11, 2006.